


Not Safe For Work

by hermanthejanitor



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermanthejanitor/pseuds/hermanthejanitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is diligently going through his paperwork when Amy returns from a drug bust in a red cocktail dress. Amy notices his attentions and decides to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jake and Amy were always professional in the precinct. They both valued their jobs too much to risk endangering their careers with some poorly timed make out session. The fact that the last time they had fooled around at work they had killed a guy probably didn’t help. Despite this sensible and important rule, they both struggled occasionally. Jake generally found it more difficult, having to consciously stop himself fiddling with Amy’s hair as he read a report over her shoulder, and balling his hands into fists sometimes when he and Amy were leaving or entering the precinct to avoid holding her hand.  
They both had lapses though, such as the time they were having a playful argument that Jake got so into he accidentally shut her up with a kiss, or the time Amy called Jake “Babe” in a debriefing. She still hadn’t lived that one down. They occasionally shared intense looks and lingering touches, and a few times had rushed out of the precinct as soon as the workday ended, hands just brushing against one another. The last time that had happened Jake had turned up the next day with a distinctive mark on his neck, and Amy had become decidedly pink when Boyle asked about it. In general though, they behaved themselves.  
That’s what makes it so frustrating, Jake reflected, when Amy decides to torture me.  
To be fair to Amy, it wasn’t 100% her fault. Maybe 98% her fault. 

It all started on a particularly slow night at the Nine Nine. Both Jake and Amy had had to work late, the former was covering Boyle’s late shift, and the latter was just finishing an undercover drug bust at a club nearby.  
Jake was struggling through his last bits of paperwork slowly, glaring at the offending files as if they had personally insulted him. Or at least he was, until Amy walked in. Jake saw movement out of the corner of his eye and glanced around, but was utterly transfixed when his gaze rested on Amy striding into the precinct, pushing a man in cuffs in front of her. She was glowing with pride and confidence, walking with an extra sway in her hips, and a triumphant smile on her face. Just to help matters, she was wearing a red cocktail dress that clung to her curves in all the right places, heels that were far from her normal practical pumps, and make up that made her liquid-brown eyes almost glow with a smoldering fire that he simply was not prepared for. Her hair tumbled loosely down her back in a glossy wave, making Jake want to twist his fingers in it, to smell it, to feel it brush over his bare chest as she rose above him… in short Jake’s girlfriend looked powerful, in control, and far too hot for the workplace.

“So the bust was successful, Santiago?” Terry looked up from his desk, nodding at the perp approvingly.  
“You bet Sarge, this guy was the ring leader at the club, we caught him with at least eight different kinds of drug in just one pocket. We’ve got some of his people too” Amy nodded over her shoulder to Rosa, who was pushing two more drug dealers before her. Jake hadn’t even noticed her come in; all his attention was on Amy. The way she moved, the energy in her voice, the way she was so different to the Amy he was used to and yet exactly the same, all made him squirm in his seat.  
“Nice one Santiago. Stick them in holding and you can head off for the night. Don’t worry” Terry smiled as Amy opened her mouth to ask a question “the paperwork can wait for the morning, you’ve earned a break.”  
Amy grinned, evidently proud. She spun around, and Jake could have sworn her raven hair swirled around her head in slow motion, just to mess with him. Amy caught his eye, grinning at him happily, making Jake’s jaw clench as her dark gaze met his. Amy immediately noticed his look, and frowning in confusion for a second before realization dawned. Slowly, a smirk spread across her face. _Uh oh_ the functioning part of his brain warned him, sensing the danger behind that smile. 

Amy’s eyes rested on him for an instant more, intensely enough for him to forget that there was anyone else in the room. Then she turned, scooping up a file from a nearby desk and striding over to Rosa. She walked with purpose, but slowly enough that he could see the way her weight shifted with each step, the way her muscles slid underneath her skin, the way her hips swung and her ass moved beneath the red fabric. Jake tightened his grip on his pen, his pants becoming decidedly uncomfortable.  
Amy leant over Rosa’s desk, opening the file and asking a question. She flicked her hair away from her face, licking her lips seemingly unconsciously. She arched her back in such a way that Jake couldn’t help but stare at her perfect butt; as in he physically couldn’t have looked away if he had been paid to.  
Seemingly satisfied with Rosa’s response to her question, Amy picked up the file again and headed back over to her own desk, using the same walk as before. Jake was seriously struggling now, his heart beating faster than a rabbit on a sugar rush. A smile flickered across her face and Jake almost growled. She was enjoying his discomfort far too much, torturing him with every movement, with every sideways glance, with every moment he had to sit here and not grab her, kiss her, bite her…

Amy placed the file open on her desk and studied it, positioning herself so the V-neckline of her dress seemed even deeper, just giving him a hint of what was underneath. Of course, he knew what was underneath the dress, and that just made everything a million times worse. The memories of her gorgeous body writhing and gasping underneath him were far too fresh to be pushed away, and the fact that he couldn't do that right now was almost physically painful.  
She looked thoughtfully down at the file, pulling out a pen and making a note, before bringing the pen up to her mouth and chewing on it thoughtfully. Jake’s eyes were transfixed on those full red lips, remembering all the things he knew she could do with that talented mouth of hers. She then took the pen away, contemplatively biting her bottom lip as she did so.  
_She is actually going to kill me_ Jake decided _she knows what she’s doing, and she’s going to kill me._  
“Hey, Jake” Jake’s eyes snapped up to meet her stare “can you help me for a second?”  
“Uh, ye-yeah” Jake heard his voice break, he cleared his throat and tried again “no problem.” Even to his own ears he sounded unusual.  
Amy walked over to him slowly, her eyes never leaving his. She put the file in front of him and leaned closer, her hair falling over her shoulder and sending a wave of her scent wafting over him. It was intoxicating. She pointed at a section.  
“What do you think of that?” Jake tore his eyes away from hers and followed her finger, shifting uncomfortably in his seat and trying to think of anything except the gorgeous woman less than a foot away from him. As he blinked at the file Amy moved so she was standing directly behind him, leaning over his shoulder. He was acutely aware that her breast was almost definitely touching his back. He felt her breath soft on his neck and physically shivered, more and more blood leaving his brain and travelling southward.  
“You know” Amy’s voice came soft in his ear, using a tone that Jake had grown to associate with particularly…memorable moments in the bedroom. “When I was in the club tonight, there were guys everywhere, watching me, wanting me. But the entire time they were looking at me, I imagined that they were you, looking at me the way you were just now. I imagined dancing up against you, having your hands on my waist, feeling how much you wanted me” Jake knew his skin was flushed, and he was making an odd sound at the back of his throat, but he didn’t care.  
He knew that Amy was bold when it came to sex, it was one of the biggest and best surprises he had found at the start of their relationship, but that didn’t mean that he was prepared for it, especially when their coworkers were nearby.  
“I imagined kissing you on the dance floor” Amy’s soft purr in his ear continued “kissing you outside the club. Kissing you on the way back to mine. Kissing you outside my apartment. I imagined bringing you inside and having my way with you, making you beg for me until you couldn’t manage words any more. I imagined blowing you, and riding you, and having you take me from behind.”  
Jake was breathing hard now, his every muscle tensed as he forced himself not to grab her and show her exactly what he was imagining at the moment. He felt Amy move even closer to his ear, her lips actually brushing his skin.  
“And I’m going to have to keep imagining because it looks like you’ll be here for the rest of the night, unless you hurry up with this paperwork” he turned to glare at her, his gaze so heated it might have melted a lesser woman  
“I’m going home now” Amy continued, a seductive smile playing across her lips “and I’m going to be thinking of you, and I want you to sit here and think of me thinking of you and see if you can maybe get your work done a little faster, okay?”  
Jake nodded dumbly and Amy winked at him “good boy. Oh, and you might want to cover that up” she glanced down at the noticeable bulge in his jeans, biting her lip again. She picked up the file they had been pretending to study and dropped it in his lap, making him grunt as he glowered hungrily up at her, licking his lips in anticipation.  
She stood up straight and walked away briskly; clearly aware that Jake’s eyes were glued to her. She picked up her jacket and left the precinct, shooting Jake a parting wink before she was gone. Jake shook his head and glanced around, trying to regain some semblance of focus. He was pretty sure the entire exchange had gone unnoticed by the rest of the precinct, which was pretty empty in any case, allowing him to stew in his thoughts.  
_God_ he groaned inwardly _I am going to get her back for this._  
His eyes snapped to his paperwork, working with the kind of unwavering focus that was usually associated with people diffusing bombs, not Jacob Peralta doing his paperwork. The only pause in his fervour came when his phone buzzed. He glanced down and saw a message from Amy.  
_I’m waiting._  
His phone buzzed again, and Jake almost choked on nothing when he saw the picture Amy had sent him. He was seriously lucky no one asked him to leave his desk.

Finally he was done. He scrambled to collect his belongings so quickly he almost knocked over a stack of files, before walking as fast as he could without running towards the elevator.  
“Hey” Rosa was suddenly in front of him.  
“Hi Rosa” Jake gave a forced smile, his voice sounding decidedly strangled.  
“Want to get a drink at Shaw’s?”  
“Sorry, can’t right now, I’m really tired” he gave an exaggerated yawn.  
“Really?” she raised a single eyebrow.  
“Exhausted” he replied through gritted teeth.  
“Shame. In that case the Sarge told me to tell you that you’re supposed to get a start on the drug dealers’ paperwork, it should only take a couple of hours.”  
Jake gaped at her, not even trying to hide his dismay. The corner of her mouth twitched and he shot her a suspicious look.  
“You’re messing with me, aren’t you?”  
“Yeah” Rosa’s face split with a nasty grin.  
“You saw Amy and me earlier.”  
“Yeah.”  
“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?”  
“Yeah.”  
Jake groaned, “Diaz, you are evil!”  
“Yeah” Rosa was almost laughing now, which was freaky in itself “ok man, go have fun.”  
“Planning on it,” he replied, pushing past her to the elevator.  
“Be safe!” she called after him, laughing at the glare he shot her as the doors closed. Jake sighed and shook his head to clear all thoughts of Rosa’s future teasing from his head.  
_I have things to do_ he reminded himself, _someone to do_ he added mentally, smirking.

Later, when Jake was lying in bed with Amy wrapped around him and sweat cooling on their skin, he decided that all of Rosa’s teasing the next day would be worth it. He had the smartest, funniest, sexiest girlfriend in the world, and she made it all worthwhile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy is at a work event, and Jake is wearing a suit. It becomes extremely distracting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to make this a multi-chapter fic, but I decided that Amy deserved a chance in the hot seat.

Amy hated formal events. Most people assumed that they were right up her street; everyone dressed neatly, interacting with their superiors and talking about police work. A lot of the time the whole occasion was designed to promote ass-kissing, something Amy could be nationally ranked in. However, the reality was that formal events were stressful, time consuming and tedious. The sheer quantity of imposing figures surrounding her paralyzed Amy, and she always felt faintly uncomfortable being among colleagues without her standard pants suit.

This event was no different, each squad seated at round tables in a ballroom, while medal-laden officials droned on about changes in law enforcement.  
Finally, the first round of speeches ended and the detectives, captains and administrative assistants were left to socialize. It was all pretty standard, with the squad from the Nine Nine mingling casually with detectives from all over New York, while higher-ups preened and acknowledged their subordinates condescendingly. Amy did her best to join in, but her heart wasn’t in it.  
It had been a long week. In fact, she’d only finished her paperwork for her last case an hour before the event, meaning that her makeup was probably a mess, and she still smelled faintly of drug dealer. She had her new green dress on, but even that didn’t make her feel better about her appearance.

This all led to Amy sitting by herself at the squad’s table, sipping her champagne pensively as she waited for the evening to end. She heard a laugh and glanced over, spotting Jake in a circle of his academy buddies.  
She had to admit that having Jake at these events helped. He was a comforting presence; nudging her playfully if she started looking too stressed, shooting her amused looks if she said something awkward to a captain, whispering jokes in her ear to help pass the time. Amy had actually been enjoying herself earlier, chatting with Jake, Charles, and some detectives she knew from other precincts. But then she had been dragged into conversation with the DA’s assistant, and by the time she had extricated herself the others were lost in the crowd.  
She considered going over to Jake now, but he seemed to be having a nice time with his friends, and Amy was too tired to make conversation with people she barely knew. She kept an eye on him though, glad he was enjoying himself.  
_One perk of formal events_ Amy reflected _I get to see Jake in a suit._  
She let her eyes trail over her boyfriend’s figure, admiring the way the dark jacket outlined his shoulders, the way the pants fitted the shape of his ass just right. The scruffiness of his hair contrasted with the relative neatness of his clothes, giving him a boyish look Amy couldn’t help but find charming. She loved the way his black tie lay across his soft white shirt, just waiting for Amy to play with it.  
A slideshow flashed through Amy’s head of all the fun they’d had with Jake’s ties in the past- how she could use it to pull his lips onto hers when he was being difficult, how she could lead him into the bedroom by it after work, how he could blindfold or bind her with it…  
As if sensing her gaze, Jake glanced over at her, the corner of his mouth quirking up as he caught her stare. A jolt of sparks went through her, as it always did when Jake smiled at her like that, and she gave him a small grin back, trying to shake the wildly inappropriate thoughts from her head. Jake raised an eyebrow curiously. He mouthed “you ok?” and cocked his head.  
She shrugged and nodded, rolling her eyes to illustrate her level of weariness.  
“Detective Santiago?” Amy glanced up to find one of the HR people from the Nine Nine smiling politely down at her. They made courteous conversation for a few minutes, both pretending that they weren’t bored to tears by the event already. Eventually the guy said he saw one of his colleagues in the crowd and wandered off, though Amy was pretty sure he was lying. She was just getting back to contemplating her champagne when a low voice sounded in her ear.  
“I saw you checking me out just now.”  
She forced herself not to grin, her mood instantly improving as she felt Jake’s breath tickle her neck.  
“I wasn’t checking you out, I was wondering how anyone could stand to hear you talk for so long without exploding from over-exposure to idiocy.”  
“That would be hurtful, Ames, if you weren’t covering up for the fact that you were totally undressing me with your eyes just now” Jake smirked as he sat next to her, leaning forward with one arm on the table and the other on the top of her chair’s backrest “I don’t blame you, I look ri-doink-ulous in this suit.”  
“Absolutely not a word.”  
“Of course it is. Look it up and you’ll find a picture of me looking like this” he struck a pose, making finger guns and pulling his face into an exaggerated ‘cool’ expression.  
“No, that’s what I would see if I looked up ‘monkey getting colonoscopy’.”  
“Don’t deny it Santiago” Jake waggled his eyebrows at her “I look like James Bond in this dope ass suit, all smart and suave and sexy and mature.”  
“Oh yeah, totally grown up. Who leant it to you?” Amy raised her eyebrow.  
“Gina’s cousin” Jake admitted.  
“That’s so hot” Amy rolled her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
Jake leant into her space, his dark eyes boring into her “oh Baby, I know I am” he replied, his voice becoming low and rough.  
Amy felt her stomach plummet at the sudden change, the switch from flirty and playful to intense and seductive catching her by surprise, as it always did. She felt her cheeks flush and her pulse quicken, her gaze flicking between Jake’s gaze and his oh-so-inviting lips.  
“I’m glad you’re so modest,” Amy swallowed, trying to hide how easily he affected her.  
“You know me, I tell it how it is. You want me to tell you what I’m thinking right now?” the impish twinkle in his eye made Amy realize that she was in serious trouble. She nodded mutely, unable to tear herself away from his gaze.  
“I was thinking about you, about how you’re the most beautiful woman in the room, and you’re my girlfriend, and I’m the one here that’s going to get to go home with you.”  
She was trapped by his gaze, unable to move or speak as he continued, “I was thinking about dragging you into the cloakroom and going down on you. Or having you against the bathroom wall. Or even just bending you over this table and pounding into you until you couldn’t remember your own name.” Jake’s gaze was black now, making Amy’s mouth go dry and fire pool in her stomach.  
_God, how was this working on her so easily?_ She’d never been much for dirty talk, and in previous relationships would have smacked a boyfriend who tried it at a work event, but this was _Jake_ , and _Jake_ did things to her…  
“Jake-” Amy breathed, unsure whether she was warning him or encouraging him.  
“As soon as I saw you tonight I wanted to take you right back home and feel the gorgeous body underneath that dress. Honestly, I should get a medal for all the time I spend stopping myself from jumping you” his words were playful but his voice thrummed through Amy’s body, sending shivers from the top of her head to the tip of her toes.  
“And after all that” he continued “I turn around and see you staring at me like that, how’s that fair? And now I can’t stop thinking about your lips around me, or the look on your face when you come, or all the different sounds I can get you to make. How do you expect me to control myself?” Jake almost growls the last words out, giving her an accusing look as if she had done this to him intentionally.  
“G-god Jake, this is so unfair” Amy just managed to stutter out.  
“Unfair?” Jake almost sounded amused as she whined.  
“This stupid event doesn’t end for another hour, and I’m going to have to spend all that time sitting here, thinking of you, but not being able to do anything about it.” Amy licked her lips, noting how Jake’s jaw clenched at the action.  
“Oh Ames, the things I would do to you if we were alone right now...” a wolfish grin suddenly crossed his face, making Amy’s heart lurch “I guess I don’t _have_ to make you wait though, if it would really be that painful for you.”  
Amy’s breath hitched as he placed a warm hand on her leg, just high enough to be far from appropriate. Butterflies spread through her chest, her heartbeat going into overdrive as Jake’s eyes bored into her.  
_He’s barely touched me_ Amy berated herself, _it should not be this easy for him to mess with me._  
His hand rested on her leg for a moment, making her want to writhe with the anticipation of what he might do.  
“Jake” she whimpered, desperate for him to stop torturing her. Whether that involved him going away or moving his hand higher, Amy wasn’t sure, but she knew which her body wanted.  
With painful slowness Jake moved his hand up her leg, moving under the silky fabric of her dress, his callouses rough on her skin.  
“I love it when you say my name” he whispered, the feeling of his hot breath on her neck making her squirm.

Distractedly Amy glanced around, trying to regain some sense of where she was. No one seemed to have noticed the pair of them at the table in the corner of the room. They all appeared far too eager to ingratiate themselves with their superiors, or else were focused on taking advantage of the free-flow of booze.  
In an instant though, the room and all the people in it were forgotten. Jake’s hand was on the inside of her thigh, caressing her skin with feather-like softness. Goosebumps rose at the feeling, her body crying out for so much more. Amy’s hand tightened around her glass, if she hadn’t been so distracted she would have been afraid of snapping the delicate flute. She could sense Jake’s gaze still on her, but avoided looking at him, afraid she would lose control entirely at the sight of his face.  
Without warning he dug his fingers into her leg muscle, causing her jump and fidget. Another whimper escaped her throat, making Amy look up at Jake helplessly. Arousal mixed with amusement on his face, he was clearly enjoying her predicament. And he was giving her _that look_ , the one that made her feel like the most important person in the world, like she could do anything.

Amy bit back a moan as Jake’s fingers gently stroked her through her underwear, sending bolts of tingling electricity through her veins.  
“God, Ames, you’re so wet…” Jake groaned under his breath, his fingers circling her clit through the fabric of her underwear.  
“Wonder whose fault that is” Amy breathed; noting the smile that flickered across his face at her words.  
Deftly his fingers moved under her underwear. He started touching her softly, far too softly, and in none of the places she needed him to. She knew he was teasing her, making her almost pant with the effort of keeping herself under control as her hunger for him grew.  
“Detectives.”  
A voice burst into Amy’s bubble of desperation and pleasure. Her and Jake’s heads snapped up, Jake’s fingers retreating from the apex between Amy’s thighs. A primal part of her couldn’t help but scream inwardly at the loss of contact, even as her rational mind struggled to assess the situation.  
“Hello Captain Fisher” Amy greeted the slightly built middle-aged man with neatly clipped grey hair looking down at them.  
“And why might you two be secluded over here?” the man asked, cocking his head curiously.  
“I had a headache” Amy blurted, a bit too abruptly to be natural “Jake was just helping me feel better.”  
Jake covered his mouth with his left hand, clearly hiding a smirk at her choice of words.  
“I am good at that…” she just heard him mutter under his breath.  
“That’s a shame, Detective” Captain Fisher smiled kindly down at her “I hope it’s nothing too serious.”  
“Not at all sir, I’m fine now-ugh-ha-ah” her sentence descended into a coughing fit as she tried to cover up the moan that almost escaped her lips.  
Jake’s hand was back. In all honesty, it had never gone away, but had lingered on her upper thigh. But now, as she spoke to the captain, it had suddenly crept up higher. Nimble fingers navigated her underwear and slid through her folds, finally giving her the contact she was hungry for.  
“Everything alright detective?” Captain Fisher asked her, concerned.  
“Sorry sir, I’m recovering from a cold” she managed, trying to stop her voice shaking as Jake’s finger neared her slit.  
“I’m sorry to hear it” Captain Fisher smiled sympathetically “I was very impressed with your effort the other week in the Turner case, some fine police work.”  
“Thank you, sir, that’s really kind of you.” Jake’s finger entered her, pumping in and out at a torturous pace.  
“Not at all, the praise is well earned Detective. It reminded me of the Bartlett case from my day. Now that was a tricky operation; had to coordinate with vice and the FBI.”  
“It sounds demanding, sir.” Jake’s palm pressed against her clit, rubbing her rhythmically as a second finger joined the first.  
“It really was. Ended in a massive shoot-out on the roof, biggest bust of my career. I can send you over the file, if you’re interested?”  
“Oh yes sir, that would be amazing! I- argh” Amy almost fell out of her chair as Jake’s fingers curled inside her, hitting _that spot_ and making her entire body shudder.  
Captain Fisher looked down at her, perplexed “are you sure you’re ok, Detective?”  
“Don’t worry about her Captain” Jake gave the man a winning smile “she had some whiskey at the bar to try to get rid of her cold, but it went straight to her head.”  
“Alright” Captain Fisher looked dubious “make sure you take care of her.”  
“Oh, I will” Jake assured the Captain as the older man nodded to each of them before striding off. Amy waited until the Captain was out of earshot before punching Jake’s arm.  
“Ow” he looked at her reproachfully, trying to act innocent even as he slipped his fingers out of her “what was that for?”  
“Don’t even try that, Peralta” Amy glared at him, standing.  
“Where are you going?” Jake sounded genuinely concerned, clearly afraid that he’d pushed her too far.  
“I’m going home” she let the silence hang in the air for an instant “and you’re coming with me. Now.”  
Relief spread across Jake’s face as he scrambled to his feet eagerly. He followed her quickly out of the ballroom, dodging the rest of the squad to avoid answering awkward questions, such as ‘why are you leaving so early?’ ‘Why is Amy so red?’ And ‘why is Jake standing so strangely?’

Finally they reached the car park, leaving the droning chatter of the ballroom behind. Jake was instantly behind her, arms around her waist and kissing her neck, nipping at her skin and making her let out a breathy moan.  
“God, I am getting you back for that” Amy managed, turning in Jake’s arms to face him.  
“I really hope you do.” He walked her back, pressing her into the cool surface of a car.  
“Yours or mine?” she asked, stroking her fingers down his neck and feeling his Adam’s apple bob underneath her touch.  
“Mine, I’ve still got our left over takeaway from yesterday.”  
“Sounds good.” She started fingering his tie, the unassuming article of clothing that had started it all. Amy glanced up at Jake, noticing that he had that wondering expression on his face, as if he couldn’t believe that she was real. She tugged on the tie, pulling him down for a searing kiss that was over far too quickly and left them both gasping.  
“I don’t care how many of my commanding officers are nearby, I will screw you in this parking lot if we don’t get to bed, _now_ ” Jake muttered darkly, his lips an inch away from hers.  
“Let’s go then” Amy gave him her most seductive smile before turning away “oh, and you’re keeping that tie on” she called over her shoulder.

They never do make it to the bedroom.


End file.
